The Letters
by lizzy74656
Summary: This story was prompted by Queen Selena I story A Gamble Lost, especially the last scene with the Press. Someone is writing to a member of Voyagers crew and it is interesting as to what that person doesn't disclose.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own STVOY; I just play with the characters now and again and enjoy doing so.

**The Letters**

_The letters started to arrive not long after we'd been contacted by Starfleet's Pathfinder project. I am not to sure as to whom they are from, but I look forward to their arrival each month via the data stream. There are things that tell me I should know this 'Little Person' and why she keeps me guessing as to her identity._

To: Chakotay,

Hello Brother, this will be the only communications I will possibly send to you. A mutual friend will keep in touch, now that Starfleet has established regular contact with Voyager; Sekaya.

PS. Hello Poocuh, from A, one of the 'little people'. I will write soon.

Dear A 'little person',

What to write? I did write a letter to my cousin in Ohio when we thought we might have regular contact via an alien communications network, but it was not to be; such is our lot out here in the Dangerous Quarter. That is what some on Voyager have nicknamed this quadrant that we travel through. This is not a glorious adventure of discoveries and delights; it's more a struggle to survive, not knowing who'll be shooting at us next or trying to steal our meagre resources, technologies etc. Looking for our next stop for supplies of food and power and if they'll be friend or foe. We have made some friends though, amidst the enemies. Two of those friends decided to join us in our journey, Neelix a Talaxian and Kes an Ocampan. The latter recently left us for parts unknown to explore her new self. We 'rescued' – if you listen to the Captain – or wrenched from the female's point of view a Borg Drone, human female, Seven of Nine aka Annika Hansen. Pretty blonde – not my type, really; but we shall see.

There have been times when I remember 'Home' and wonder if I'll live to see it again. Hope – she instilled that in us all right from the very beginning of our journey, it is what drives us on to achieve the seemingly impossible to reach the Alpha Quadrant. I try to ease her burdens as much as I can, but there are times when she doesn't make it easy for me or her logical friend. I'll leave you to work that one out! I look forward to reading your letter. Regards C.

Hello, C.

I have yet to read your first letter to me, so this will be just a fill-in for the moment. I am currently at Starfleet Medical as this war with the Dominion means every one with medical knowledge is required to try and stem the tide of the loss of life. How that hurts me – the unnecessary loss of life. Wolf 359 was bad enough. I won't throw my woes on you, I'm sure you have enough to cope with right now.

It is good to know that you are alive and making for home. Where is that I ask myself? Home! Do you have an answer? Maybe you could ponder that for us both, since it sounds like you have time to sit and think about these things and their meaning. How is your Morale Officer? I understand from Barclay that he is quite a character. Things have certainly changed since the last time we met and perhaps not for the better, I fear. From A.

Hello A,

Time on my hands! I wish. Receiving letters from 'home' is good news for some and not for others, thus I am rather busy at the moment, helping the crew to come to terms with what is happening back home. There is nothing we can do to assist in anyway, except to hope for the best I suppose. Sounds like things are pretty grim within Federation space. The demise of the Maquis was a bitter blow to all of us here. I did not like the news I had to convey about our former comrade in arms; and yet one thing has been brought home to me now more than ever. Voyager is not made up of two crews, Maquis and Starfleet, but one family. Former enemies are comforting one another, trying to help them see that our not being there wouldn't have made any difference, except to add to the dead statistics, no matter how much it grieves us that we're stuck out here. Those who have families in the war zone or on Starships are feeling it too and in much the same way, thus we're all comforting each other and for very much the same reasons. Morale Officer? Party time person might be a better description. Neelix is fine and sends you his greetings since I mentioned you'd asked about him. He is curious about you too. Give my sister my greetings. C.

Hi C,

Little person? I'll give **you** little person!

Voyager's officially released logs do not tell the whole story of your journey, but they are giving me some idea of what it must be like. Tell me about you, Poocuh, please. What you are doing, how do you feel about things in your life? I ask because I'm worried about this unofficial counsellor you have become, rather than your position as XO. Sekaya is concerned also; not that I have spoken with her directly or recently as your people are trying to re-establish a new home for themselves. Some here at Starfleet Command are not happy with the situation on Voyager. There have even been some unpleasant noises – grumblings of discontent from certain other quarters that worry those at Pathfinder. I am concerned for you, Poocuh. Take care. A.

_Earth – Starfleet Medical:_

_The woman re-read the letter she'd received from the man she called a friend. She also called to mind what had led her to this point; having security sealed her message in reply and sent it to Lt. Barclay at Pathfinder._

"_Ensign Dark-k-k-ka," called a stammering male voice. The woman in medic teal stopped to let the male catch up with her. He grinned awkwardly at her. "Ensign you and I are to report to Admiral Paris, er now...p..p..please," he stuttered._

"_Ok, Barclay. I don't bite, Reg," she softly teased him, as they walked together across the Starfleet HQ grounds to the main Admiralty Office block. He just blushed at her. _

_Once they'd been shown into the Admiral's office, Barclay was dismissed and then Paris got down to business straight away, his expression earnest and intent._

"_I'm sure you are aware of events surrounding Voyager and the Maquis, Ensign," he said, noting her nod of acknowledgement. "These are your orders, Ensign," handing her a small paper note rather than a PADD. "You are to discuss this with no-one. These PADD's contain all the relevant details and data about Voyager, you are to read them and act as you see fit. Understood?"_

"_Yes, Admiral. One question, Sir," she responded, having read the paper note._

"_One? Ensign," he queried. "I would have expected more from you," he softly bantered with a warm smile._

"_For now, Sir," she countered. "Am I in this officially?"_

"_No, Ensign. You'll be directly answerable to me over this affair otherwise your duties at Starfleet Medical stand. I'll make sure you have full legal counselling jurisdiction in this matter."_

"_I fear I may need it," she muttered quietly. "And Admiral I'll warn you now I will use that legal standing to the full," she told him earnestly._

"_I'm counting on it, Ensign."_

"_You're that worried," she said softly. Paris only nodded to her sadly and then dismissed her._

_She left his office and returned to her assigned quarters at Starfleet Medical and set about composing her first letter, not to Voyager, but the man's sister. _

Hello A,

Sorry I did not write to you with the last month's data stream, but as I'm sure you're aware we all sacrificed space on the data stream to allow the EMH/Doctor to try and give his creator and mentor some medical help. I believe it went well.

I really look forward to your letters, your warmth and concern comes through your words and even what you don't say. That is if I'm remembering the right Little Person. You asked about me, what to tell you? Who am I? Where am I going? What am I doing? How am I feeling? I know my name and position aboard Voyager and we're currently making our way towards Federation space, the Alpha Quadrant. Apart from that I do not know. 'Home' you asked me to define it; I'm not sure that I can. I suppose people are what define a place as home or a feeling or some special attachment. But right at this moment Voyager is home, this is where my family lives, works and plays. It is where the people I care about reside. Most of the time we are fighting to survive out here in this far flung corner of deep unforgiving space, where around every corner enemies lurk; but the wolf is the same whatever it's clothing or disguise or the habitat it hunts in. Voyager keeps us safe from the trickster and I want to make sure she continues to do so for all of us.

People are and have been pairing off, including two of our senior staff. I didn't approve at first, but he has proved himself and she is happy with him and as far as I'm concerned that is all that matters to me. I hope this is enough of me? Look forward to your next communiqué, from C.

To C,

Your letter revealed more than you might have thought, when you wrote it, but I'm glad it did. Sounds like you have been doing some deep thinking of your own, especially about yourself and where home is for you. It is good that you have found your place and that you are reasonably happy. You spoke of couples or pairing up; and you? Do you have a special person? Or would that complicate matters. I seem to remember that you have a big heart, meaning that you are capable of caring for more than one special person. You need not tell me if you don't want too.

Things here are gearing up for a big showdown with the Dominion, but at least our Federation allies are sticking with us – for now. Politics was never my scene, nor is it yours really. Alright the DMZ, Dorvan V, the Cardassians and Starfleet abandoning your people is a different and a very personal matter to you; and I do not want to argue with you on that subject. Write soon; regards A.

To A,

Special person? I thought there was once, but she proved to be a false lover. A slippery character if ever there was one. Now? I'm not sure. Again I did think so, I expressed my feelings for her once, but she has never recipucated; if anything she has drawn away not just from me, but her long standing friend also. You called me a counsellor; I did seriously think of taking that track whilst at the Academy, but I think too many of my female clients would have used more than my shoulder to cry on. If you've read my physiological profile, you'll know what I mean. Tactical was more my forte and it has stood me and Voyager in good stead out here in the DQ.

How is Sekaya? I think of her often and hope that all is well with our people. You said that they are attempting to re-settle. Where? How are they managing? Are they getting any assistance? There are so many questions I'd like to ask, but there isn't the space to ask them all. And you 'Little Person' what of you? Regards C.

_Earth Pathfinder:_

"_Barclay I need Stardate 54090.4 logs; it is important."_

"_I'm so..rr...rr...ry En...en...ensign. You do...not have right se...cc..curity clear...rance," he stammered apologetically._

"_Reg. Please," she implored him._

"_Something wrong, Lieutenant?" asked Pathfinder's commanding Officer – Cmdr. Peter Harkins. "Ensign?" he queried the female in teal._

"_I require the Voyager Logs of Stardate 54090.4, Sir." Watching as the man called up the required date on screen. _

"_Sorry Ensign, those logs have been classified," he told her. _

"_Why, Sir?"_

"_I'm not at liberty to say, Ensign as you don't..."_

"_...have the right security clearance," she finished for him, sounding exasperated. "Please, Sir it is very important that I have access to them. As to why I am not at liberty to say, Sir. Except ask Admiral Paris," she informed him tightly. _

"_Lieutenant," his tone of voice giving Barclay all the information he required, that he downloaded the logs to a PADD. "I never saw you here," he said giving her the PADD._

"_Yes, Sir," she acknowledged, taking the PADD and left the area quickly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**See Chapter One.

**Chapter Two**

To C.

What of me? I am complete in the fullest sense of my kind. It is you that really concerns me, Poocuh. How have things been with you? Don't hold anything back, please.

I have some good news for you though from this war be-darkened quadrant, Sekaya contacted me via letter and it appears they are doing well. I will attach it to mine and you can read it for yourself. Look forward to hearing from you. From A.

To A

Thank you for forwarding Sekaya's letter to me, I appreciated it very much. I will try to attach a reply for you to send on to her, if you would.

A lot has been happening here, as I'm sure you're aware and I'm not even sure where to start with this episode. Things are strained to say the least and I am uncertain as to whether or even if it can be easily mended this time round. We have had our disagreements in the past over our journey thus far, but this episode has left quite a few of us reeling and unsure of ourselves. Trust has been broken it a way that I didn't think it was possible for it to break. How could I have let this happen? Was there anything I could have done differently? Why did he do it? Isn't the rebellion now dead and buried along with its adherents in the Alpha Quadrant? None of us here would knowingly harm those who have become our family. What did he hope to gain? Was there any point to it? As you can guess these questions and others are circling around in my thoughts at present, although they have not affected my function as First Officer as yet; I wouldn't be surprised if they do at some point and in my personal judgements. I believe even our security Chief is unsettled by this whole episode also, not that he would say so out right.

Duty calls. C.

To C,

If these questions are troubling you that is a good sign, but don't get too stressed about finding the answers for the time being. How is your relationship with the Captain? Good, bad or indifferent? How do you feel about Starfleet; your position on Voyager; The Maquis? How do you feel, Poocuh?

You can tell me off if you think I'm asking too many questions, but I'm concerned for you, my friend, very concerned. From A.

To A,

Your letter was certainly short and sweet! You have asked questions that I'm not sure I can answer, or even ask of myself, let alone try to answer for you or anyone else. Unsettled, troubled, disturbed, these are only words but they're all I can find to...to what? How do I feel? You tell me!

Many are the ones who come to my door seeking similar answers to the very same questions and all I can offer is a listening ear, rather than any guidance or solutions as I don't have any. I wish I did. None of what happened makes any sense... Why? Such a small word and yet so load with meaning of untold anguish, pain, hurt and questions that have no answers. How can I help others if I cannot help myself? From C.

To C,

Troubled and very angry is how I would describe you, Poocuh. Being there for those who ask you for help, being that listening ear, will help both you and them. I know it may not seem like it at the moment and as I've said before, don't be too concerned that you can't find any answers, the fact that you are looking is a good sign in that you are not ignoring the problem. May I suggest though that you try to write down your thoughts on the matters that I have asked you about. You don't have to send them to me, just write them, possibly the old fashioned way with pencil and paper. You always were a good observer and I wouldn't mind betting you can still draw people, pictures and places reasonably well. It may prove to be another more productive outlet for your questions and anger, besides the boxing ring. And yes I do remember [b]that[/b] left hook! Hope to hear from you very soon, Poocuh. A.

To A,

I decided to take your advice – I know it will be a first – and started to write about things, in fact I've found myself going back to the beginning of our journey here in the DQ, if not before that.

A journey of a different sort; sometimes the word pictures induce me to draw instead, I'd forgotten how therapeutic drawing can be. It reminds me of the times I drew archaeological finds/objects. Instead of drawing them as they were, I'd do them as they had been or could have been, it would drive the dig professors nuts, but my argument was that we had the object so why not illustrate as it was in the past. That never did go down too well. If you're wondering at my reminiscing I've had a chance to go over some old logs – Lt. John Kelly's logs to be precise as well as some of my own about a world that lived at a faster rate than us. Years, Centuries even all taking place within a few hours, fascinating. Better get this finished to send to you. All the best C.

To C,

You're right that is a first for you. That's not to say I'm displeased, far from it. You always did enjoy digging into history, me too. John Kelly of Ares IV your hero, I hadn't forgotten. I read the logs of that episode, interesting; I hope I can get the chance to go through those logs with you sometime. It is good to know that you are finding your own way of dealing with troubling events by doing something else, just don't ignore those events. I know that the Maquis cause is important to you and I believe even Sekaya understands that now. I'm due on duty soon and the current duty chief medic is a stickler for rules and being on time etc. And I'm sure you must remember my view of rules, protocols and regulations! Look forward to your next letter, my friend, A.

_Earth__ – __Starfleet__Medical:_

"_Ensign Darkka!" the voice of the chief medic of her department broke through her troubled thoughts his tone angry sounding. "That's the third time I've called you," he snapped glaring at her. "What is the matter with you woman? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were lovesick," he sneered, leaving the Medical Ensign seething inwardly long after he'd left the ward. She calmed herself as she went about her duties; after finishing her shift, she tried not to run as she made her way to the Pathfinder building._

_Pathfinder Project: _

_She discovered Admiral Paris doing his daily duty rounds of the area and yet she noted something unusual was also taking place. She managed to collar Barclay._

"_Reg what is going on?" she hissed in his ear._

"_Trial of sorts of whether a hologram has the same rights as any living being over any literary works he/it produces."_

"_The Photons be free program!" she asked, her anger calming down. Barclay nodded his eyes wary, he also added there'd been no letters or messages from anyone, especially her own project._

"_Thanks, Reg. You'll..." He nodded his understanding of what she was asking and gave her a hesitant smile. With that she had to be content and left to return to her quarters at Starfleet Medical._

To A,

Must appear as if I've been neglecting you, these last few months, but as you know we were given our first assignment from Starfleet Command in six years and Janeway was thrilled to be asked. It certainly put the Prime Directive in perspective and as to why Starfleet has one. Although as I reminded the Captain it wasn't our fault as to how the people on the planet decided to use the information and technology sent by the 'Friendship One' probe, but their own. Of course some did blame us – or rather humans in general for the mess their planet ended up in. Shows the wisdom of not giving a young child a sharp blade, unless you're prepared to be injured by them; Better to teach them how to use it first in a productive manner and with parental guidance. I have my own duty to perform as shuttle pilot. And yes I do remember your views of protocols. All the best C.

To C,

Hope you didn't loose the shuttle, or did you? The closer you get to Earth the more uneasy I become; whether this is due to the excitement of seeing you again and meeting you in person or because of events here, I just don't know. I wish I could go into details but I'd better not for your sake as well as my own. Your words about Friendship One had a very profound effect on a certain Admiral here. How are things with you, Poocuh? I'm weathering my duty Medic chief. Look forward to your reply, from A.

_Voyager Astrometrics:_

"_Commander, this arrived in the latest data stream for you," Seven said holding out a PADD to the male in command red. "Why does the person not put their full name?" she asked puzzled, as she watched him read the short written message that required his code to unlock the words._

"_She, Seven," he informed her with a soft smile. _

"_Do you know who this 'she' is?" stressing the gender with anger in her tone._

"_I think so, although I'm still not fully sure as to whom she is," he said quietly, and then noted the look the fair-haired woman gave him, thus he decided to respond. "Seven, she is a friend, a very good friend."_

"_Judging by the messages you have been getting from this 'very good friend' over the last year there is more to it than that," she snapped turning away from him. He smiled amused and caught her hand and pulled her to him, holding her there._

"_Jealous, Seven?" he queried amused. "Such an emotion does not become you," he told her seriously, his dark brown eyes holding her blue ones. He softly smiled again, he let her go and then left, taking the PADD with him._

To A,

I look forward to the day when we can meet too. How are things with me? As well as can be expected, I suppose. I need to tell someone my news or I'll blow a fuse, I think is how one T. Paris might put it. I have that special person you once asked me about, or at least I'm dating. Young, blonde, blue eyed a figure of unique proportions and as naive as a teenager. What am I thinking? But it's fun! She showed a side of her I didn't think existed and yes I lost a shuttle. Seems to be an unfailing habit of mine; not due to my piloting skills, often it is just the circumstances I find myself in or that's what I keep telling the Captain. She asked me about you, did I really know who I was writing to. I know you are a very good friend. There are times when I feel lost; it has only been your letters that has kept me... I have a date to prepare for, I'll finish this later. From C.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**See Chapter One_

**Chapter Three**

_Starfleet the present:_

_VOYAGER IS HOME! VOYAGER IS HOME! VOYAGER IS HOME! VOYAGER IS HOME!_

_Rang round Starfleet Medical like some mantra; one female was not happy knowing she might have to act and fast very fast if to avert a tragedy._

_Ensign Darkka stared at the latest letter she'd received earlier in the week it had been included in the Voyager data stream but without his code sealing it. Now with the news that the once lost ship was within sight of Earth, she was worried by the fast moving events happening around her. Barclay had contacted her, informing her that one Admiral Alynna Necheyev was arranging things at Pathfinder and that Admiral Owen Paris and Cmdr. Harkin were not very happy about it._

"_I'm not sure but I believe the press might be involved," he told her via com-link._

"_What now?" she asked aghast. His hasty nod before he signed off was her only reply. She softly swore to herself. _

_Sending a quick call to her duty Medic, she signed off for the rest of the day and then tore out of her quarter's full pelt towards the Pathfinder building. _

_Using the security pass she'd been given she watched discreetly as events unfolded before her, with the full bridge crew from Voyager, until only Chakotay and Harry Kim were left to deal with the questions from an over eager press. The two Admirals stood in the background, the female of the two smiling pleased with herself, but the male kept his face relatively neutral. Realising they weren't going to do anything to help the two officers who were clearly out of their depth in dealing with the situation – although the younger man appeared unruffled – the older was looking lost and unsettled especially about what he'd just witnessed with Janeway and Seven and what the female Admiral had told him. _

_He felt like screaming, as uncontrolled fury built up inside of him – he'd been used yet again. 'No they couldn't do that to him,' feeling the anger growing, his hands tight fists at his side, trying to hold it in; his dark eyes scanning the crowd before him and yet not really seeing them. Suddenly one face stood out, calm and familiar causing his frustration to reach boiling point. Just when he thought he couldn't contain it any longer a strident voice cut across the babble that was coming from the press people._

"_ENOUGH!" the female who'd spoken was dressed in a Starfleet uniform of medical teal; she soon stood in front of Chakotay and grabbed his arm her back to the press. "I warned you Admiral," her green eyes looking directly at the white haired male. "Now I'm exercising my full jurisdictional rights. Energise!" she called and the pair vanished in the blue transporter effect, leaving behind a stunned silence. _

"_What happened?" asked a perplexed Harry Kim, looking to both Admirals, and realised that one didn't appear as shocked as they should have been. "I'd better return to Voyager and see if I can trace where they went. With your permission, Admirals," he said respectfully. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen of the press, due to this unfortunate turn of events, this press conference is hereby cancelled. Thank you for your time," said Cmdr. Harkin, his tone relieved whilst directing security to usher the stunned people out of the area and out of the building. The familiar faced person slipped out by another way to do his own searching for his prey. It was only once they were gone that Admiral Paris spoke._

"_You'll do no such thing, Ensign Kim," his tone commanding._

"_Then I guess you know something about that Medical **Ensign**," said Necheyev angrily._

"_It might be prudent to leave here," Paris said, ignoring his fellow Admiral._

"_Owen," she growled. A puzzled Harry Kim followed behind them along with Barclay._

"_Do you know what's going on?" he whispered to the Lieutenant. Reg Barclay just shrugged his shoulders apologetically._

_The letters resumed:_

To AOP,

Kayo is safe; he did recognise me thankfully. He also saw the Trouble Tee, in amidst the press people;it is one of the reasons why I had to get him out of there. Kayo slept most of the trip, exhaustion mainly, but by the time we reached our destination though he was just too ill to transport directly to the hospital, thus he was moved the old fashioned way. He blended in with the local populace really well. Once he has recovered his strength we'll move him to the family holdings. I will keep you posted. From A.

To A,

I don't think I need to tell you how KJ reacted to your abduction of her XO. Any information you can give me about this affair will be most helpful. Up-dates will be expected at all times. AOP.

To AOP,

The move to our family holdings went well and Kayo is on the mend. My daughter has received her new posting so won't be directly involved with Kayo's well being, but I know she'll continue to do what she can. He is progressing reasonably well and continuing some therapy he started whilst still in the DQ. Something you might need to look into to do with the EMH and CSO. How come the mind control was overcome so easily and what of this illness with the Chief? I hope the Trouble Tee is caught soon for all our sakes. From A.

To C,

How are you doing? I'm pleased that you are continuing with your journal, where have you got to? I know I'm being nosey, what can I say, that's me all over. My new posting is proving interesting, especially my 'Boss', very alien. I'm so glad we have met up again. Keep me posted. From A.

To A,

It was good to meet with you too. I could have wished for better circumstances, but I'm not complaining. As to my journal – yes you are being nosey, so I'm going to keep you guessing. Your father has been interesting company and we have enjoyed some pleasant evenings together just chin-wagging – I believe you'd call it. I still can't believe we're here back in the Alpha Quadrant. At times I feel as if it is all like some elaborate dream or something and that I'll wake up back in my quarters or sickbay with the Doctor or Captain giving a detailed explanation of events as to where I hadn't been. I suppose it will take a while to sink in. The disguise is staying, although it is a strange sight first thing in the morning, but not for the first time. Did I tell you about Quarra? Maybe next time, write soon, C.

To C,

No you didn't tell me about that planet! Seven years away on a ship with no friendly places to visit or any back-up should to many hostiles cross your path, could not have been an easy life to lead day after day; so yes it will take sometime for you to realise that you are home. Where is that place again? Did you ever work it out? Or is the jury still out on that one? I'm pleased you are enjoying my father's company, but I wouldn't be surprised to learn that you are doing him some good too. Look forward to hearing from you soon, A.

To A,

Investigations into what you suggested are still ongoing, but as soon as I know anything, I'll contact you. How is Kayo? Is he coping alright? Some of my fellow officers are getting concerned as to where he is and if he'll turn up for the debriefings on time. Trust is something that is earned and I know my trust in him will not be misplaced. AOP.

_Paris Household:_

"_Dad! A letter has come through for you, from that 'A' person again," called Tom, having been working at the computer in his father's study._

"_Just leave it there I'll look at it shortly," the elder Paris said from elsewhere in the house. Curiosity got the better of his son and he opened the message, using the known family code to reveal the words written within._

To AOP,

Kayo is doing just fine. He and I are enjoying each others company talking about anything that comes to mind. We have stayed off the heavy stuff like politics, Starfleet, the Borg, the Dominion and such like subjects. It has mainly been about our hobbies, animals, the weather; ship design came up once, friends and family and competitive sports. It is surprising what subject matters can be discussed in a quiet and pleasant manner, especially after a filling meal and a cool glass of grape juice. No wine or alcohol for these likely lads. Look forward to your report. A

_"And just what do you think you are doing?" questioned an authoritive voice, making the younger man start in surprise and guiltily hand over the PADD he'd been reading from._

"_Who is this 'A' person and Kayo?" he asked quietly, watching as the male read the letter for himself. "I remember Chakotay used to receive letters from someone who signed themselves as just A," he added carefully, wondering if he'd trodden on someone's toes._

"_Do you now," his father said, amused by the colour his son's cheeks were turning. They were interrupted by the Admiral's aide entering the study._

"_The report you've been waiting for sir," he said handing over the PADD._

"_Thank you Lt. Commander. Take the rest of the day off. Security measures still stand."_

"_Acknowledged Admiral," the male said smartly and left._

"_Dad?" Tom questioned earnestly._

"_The less you know, Tom the better for everyone," his father said quietly, his expression stern._

To A,

The report is very revealing. I have attached it to this letter; I'll leave you to make of it what you will. I'm pleased to hear Kayo is well and that the two of you are enjoying yourselves. Don't get too comfortable the debriefings are only a couple of weeks away. Please make sure that Kayo gets a full medical check and evaluation. From AOP.

To A,

I think the jury is still out unfortunately, especially now we're back in the Alpha Quadrant. The Admiral's report has arrived and it is very telling. It really explains something's I hadn't considered before, but then events surrounding our last months in the DQ were rather emotional. Our Morale Officer left us to be with those of his own kind and take up the post of 'Ambassador' for the DQ as a representative of Starfleet. Although there were times during our journey when some could have quite happily thrown him out of the nearest airlock; he just had that knack of getting under ones skin and providing those up beat moments that brought us back together as a crew and family. I'm not sure who – of the senior staff – missed him the most. I am missing you my friend, C.

To C,

Nice to be missed, Poocuh. It won't be long before you'll need to return to Starfleet for the debriefings. I don't suppose you are really looking forward to them. Just remember to be settled in your own mind, about how you performed your duties during your time in the DQ and leave other events outside of your control to take care of themselves. You have done nothing to be ashamed of, my friend so don't let those stuffy Admirals make you think otherwise. I should be back with you for your full medical and physiological evaluation. Please remember to bring your journals. I hope you've been keeping them up to date? See you soon, A.

_Earth – Office of Pathfinders Commanding Officer:_

_The high ranking official sat behind his desk, reading the PADD the standing male had given him. Slowly he looked up at the still disguised and yet familiar features, his dark eyes clear and confident, beside him stood the medical Ensign who'd caused quite a stir two months ago._

"_You've done well, Ensign. Dismissed," he said to the young woman. She acknowledged the older seated male, gave the other a warm smile and left. "You'll find what you need behind that screen," he told the standing male who nodded and retreated to the indicated area. He returned about twenty minutes later, dressed in the Voyager style uniform as it was now known. Admiral Owen Paris smiled at the transformation. _

"_I knew my trust in you – Commander Chakotay wasn't misplaced," he said and they left his office together for the start of Voyager's official debriefings._


End file.
